Inner Beast
The power to harness the power of a demon or beast living inside you. Also Called *Inner Demon/Monster Capabilities The user can harness the power of their inner demons to gain the strength and ferocity to destroy anything in their path. Although, the user mustn't let their inner beast overpower them or they will become psychotic killing machines bent on survival and bloodlust. The user must be careful and try to stay calm unless they really need to unlock the beast inside them. The user also takes on the aspects of wild, dangerous, and diseased animals that are insane and almost nothing can stop them. Applications *Adrenal Activation *Anger Empowerment *Combat Empowerment *Divided Mind *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength *Fear Empowerment *Hatred Empowerment *Indomitable Will *Inner Beast Summoning *Inner Beast Symbiosis *Inner Beast Transformation *Killing Instinct *Pain Suppression *Power Infusion *Predator Instinct *Power Augmentation *Unpredictability Variations * Inner Beast Collaboration * Inner Beast Manipulation Associations *Berserker Physiology *Feral Mind - when losing control. *Inner Beast Mastery *Insanity Empowerment - when losing control. *Personal Demon Physiology *Symbiosis Limitations *Tranquilizers *The user must calm down or their inner beast will turn them into a psychopath and/or rampaging killer. *Beast/Demon within users are fundamentally unique. *May be vulnerable to bullets and other objects. *This power may destroy the user if not used wisely. *The user must maintain a focused mind in order to keep this power under control. *Inner Beast Collaboration can tame their inner beasts. *Removal of the inner beast may result in death due to the process of removal being extremely painful and taxing on energy. Known Users Gallery Berserk_v1_p125.png|''The Beast of Darkness'' (Berserk) is the personification of Guts's darker emotions. Angel's_inner_demon.gif|Angel's (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) inner demon battles against Eyghon the Sleepwalker's attempted possession, forcing Eyghon out of his body. Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_6,_Type_B).png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) becoming an embodiment of the Black Beast. Inner Beast By Orion.jpg|As the son of Darkseid, Orion (DC Comics) inherited all the rage and hate Darkseid has, but lacks his father's natural control over it, which can lead to violent, irrational assaults on anyone and anything in his vicinity if not subdued. Goku's Great Ape Rampage (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Whenever they see a full moon and have a tail, Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) become monstrous, rampaging Oozaru/Great Apes. Wrathful Broly.gif|Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Wrathful form is the result of him tapping into the power of the Great Ape while in human form. Goku_channels_Oozaru.jpg|Goku (Dragonball Evolution) is the human form/host of the monster Oozaru, and can tap into the latter's power. Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|When deprived of his sword and in life-threatening danger, Inuyasha (InuYasha) becomes a powerful, near-mindless full demon. Yuji Itadori (JUJUTSU KAISEN).jpg|After eating his mummificated finger, Yuji Itadori (JUJUTSU KAISEN) became a living host to... Ryomen Sukuna's Golden Age (JUJUTSU KAISEN).jpg|...the demonic curse entity known as Ryomen Sukuna, the King of Curses. Transformation by Bruce Banner.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) is a distillation of Bruce Banner's human anger. Inner Beast by Wolverine.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine's Inner Berserker (Marvel Comics) Inner Beast by Darkchylde.jpg|Illyana Rasputina's (Marvel Comics) demonic personality the Darkchylde, is a result of Belasco teaching her black magic while she lived in Limbo. Inner Beast by Archangel.jpg|Warren Worthington's (Marvel Comics) Archangel persona is result of his conversion to the Horseman of Death by Apocalypse. Peak Human Combat by Frank Castle (1).JPG|''The Voice'' (Marvel Comics) goaded Frank Castle towards making a deal that would save his life... Peak Human Combat by Frank Castle (2).JPG|...but with him saying YES, it also ensures a never ending war for the man who would become the Punisher. Hanzo Hasashi the Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Powers by type Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers